Traditional umbrellas are useful tools for keeping the sun and rain off of a user. These devices enable the user to create a localized environment that is somewhat undisturbed by external weather changes. While these devices protect from rain and sun, they do not adequately address the temperature control needs of a user on excessively hot or cold days. There are canopy systems that mist water to provide relief on hot days. Additionally, there are other canopy devices that have included heating elements to provide heat for the user on cold days. However, these systems are often not portable and designed to serve a single purpose: either heating or cooling
The present invention addresses the above-described shortcomings of canopy systems that are designed to modify a localized environment. To accomplish this, the present invention is a portable umbrella that combines a heating system with a fan system and a water misting system. The combination of these systems provides the user with a device that can create an enjoyable localized environment on both hot and cold days. The present invention gives the user the option to selectively activate the fan system, the heating system, or the water misting system. As such, the user is given the option to turn the fan system on while misting water to create a cool breeze. Conversely, the user is able to turn the fan system and the heating system on, simultaneously, to blow hot air. The present invention can also be used as a device to increase the comfort and vitality of users with an active lifestyle.